Growing Apart
by Sabrina06
Summary: Lawrence met his son in the middle of the hallway and looked at the envelope in his hands. "What's this?" He inquired. Ferb looked up, into his father's eyes, and handed the envelope over. To the parent or guardian of F. Fletcher. Lawrence turned the envelope over in his hands, Ferb hadn't even tried to open it. "Do you know what this is about?" Lawrence inquired.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Phineas & Ferb belong to Dan & Jeff... and Disney.**

Lawrence arrived home from work one evening. Linda's car wasn't in the driveway. He parked his car in the garage and entered into the kitchen. "Is anybody home?" He said as he walked through the kitchen and into the living room.

The kitchen was perfectly clean. All dishes were put away and the loose hinge on the cupboard had been tightened. _That must have been one of the boys who did that._ He thought to himself as he made his way through the living room to the stairs.

Lawrence paused half-way up the stairs. He just listened to the sounds of the house. "Hello? Is anybody home?" He called out again. He made it to the top of the stairs, the boys' bedroom door opened and Ferb emerged. "Father."

13-year-old Ferb stepped into the hallway, he was holding an official looking envelope in front of himself as though it were a bomb. Lawrence looked at his son. "Are you the only one home? Where is everyone else?" The teen nodded and took a tentative step closer to his father. "Phineas needed new shoes, his old ones are worn." He said. Lawrence looked at Ferb, the teen looked scared. "Is everything all right? Ferb, what's the matter?" The green-haired lad took another tentative step down the hallway toward his father holding the envelope out in front of himself. "Mum took them to the mall, she said she'd bring back pizza for dinner."

Lawrence met his son in the middle of the hallway and looked at the envelope in his hands. "What's this?" He inquired. Ferb looked up, into his father's eyes, and handed the envelope over.

 _To the parent or guardian of F. Fletcher_.

Lawrence turned the envelope over in his hands, Ferb hadn't even tried to open it. "Do you know what this is about?" Lawrence inquired. Ferb shook his head and stared at the floor.

Lawrence opened the letter, read it and looked at his son. Ferb didn't move. He was still standing in the hallway looking at the floor. "Ferb, we need to talk about this." Lawrence said, then turned around before heading downstairs and into the living room. Ferb reluctantly followed. "Sit." Lawrence pointed to the couch. The teen sat down. "Ferb, this letter says I'm to call the school and set up a meeting with your principal and guidance counselor about your 'future educational options'."

"I won't mention this to the rest of the family until we know what this is about." Lawrence said as he heard Linda's car pull into the driveway. "I'll call the school in the morning and we'll get this sorted out as soon as we can." He finished. Ferb nodded, stood up, and started heading towards the stairs.

"Ferb!" Phineas called as he came running into the house. "Mom thought you could use a new hoodie, it's green and gray... she had me try it on 'to see if it would fit?' what's that even supposed to mean? Anyhow, here." Phineas rambled as he charged in the direction of his brother, almost colliding with him. Ferb looked at his brother, at the hoodie and back to his brother. "What? I don't even get the famous 'Ferb Fletcher eyebrow?'" Ferb shook his head, took the offered hoodie and went upstairs.

"What about pizza..." Ferb heard his brother call after him as he closed the bedroom door.

* * *

Friday at school, Ferb was sitting at his desk listening to the morning announcements. There was going to be a school dance next Thursday evening. Next Friday was the last day prior to Spring Break. There were a few girls who were talking about who they were going to the dance with. Ferb wasn't planning on attending, he knew that Phineas wanted to go. Therefore he probably had to attend to 'keep an eye' on his brother; who was a year behind him. _What's Mum going to do next year when I'm in high school and Phin's still here?_ He thought to himself. "Now I request the following students to come to the Principal's office immediately. Buford Van Stomm, Owen Alexander and Ferb Fletcher." Ferb's head snapped up and he looked directly at the speaker. "What did you do to get summoned to the office? Fix the furnace? Re-wire the computer lab?" One of the girls teased. Ferb stood up and glared at her. "I hot wired the principal's car and took it out for a joyride." He said straight-faced as he stood up and left.

Ferb cautiously walked through the hallways of the school and made his way to the office. Just as he was about to turn the final corner he heard Buford and Owen having an argument about who started the fight that got them both into trouble. "Wait a minute Buford. Who was the third person called down? Wasn't that, that weirdo Fletcher? We can blame him and get him into more trouble than he'll know what to do with." Owen said. Buford grunted. "Look. This is between you and me. Don't go dragin' anyone else into it; especially Ferb. You started it – and you know it." The burly boy shot back. Ferb then heard Buford's heavy boots stomp on the floor.

Ferb rounded the corner and saw his father enter into the building. Ferb looked to his feet as he traversed the last few feet to the office door. Sitting in the chairs in front of the secretary's desk were Buford and Owen. He made his way to the desk and looked at the secretary, his father came up behind him and held out the envelope. "We're here about... this" Lawrence said. "Yes, of course. Mr. Morris will be available in a few minutes. Have a seat please."

Buford looked to his friend. "Hey, bean-pole! You know you're really in trouble when your parents have to come down for a meeting." He then started to laugh, Owen joined in. Ferb leaned forward in his chair and covered his face with his hands.

Isabella arrived late to school, she walked into the office for a late pass. "Sorry, I had a dentist appointment." She signed in then turned around and saw her friends there with another known troublemaker. Her eyes went wide when she saw her crush's brother and father sitting there. She gave a small smile and headed to her class.

Buford and Owen were called into the office to 'talk' with the Vice Principal about their actions.

Mr. Morris came out and called "Mr. Fletcher and Ferb, follow me." He didn't sound impressed, he always sounded as though he were on the brink of yelling. He directed father and son into his office, closed the door and sat behind his large oak desk.

"What seems to be the problem here?" Lawrence inquired. "Your son." Mr. Morris began. "Has been a student of this school for the past seven and a half years. In all this time, he's been an exemplary student."

* * *

Isabella made her way to her class, handed the late pass to her teacher and took her seat at the desk beside Phineas. "Okay class, pair up and work on the assignment from yesterday." The teacher told them. Isabella and Phineas moved their desks together. "Why is Ferb in the office with your father?" Isabella inquired of him. Phineas looked at her, his eyes went wide. "Dad's here?" Isabella nodded. The red-head looked at his notebook. "Ferb was called down to the office over the morning announcements. I've no idea what it's about. Though, the last couple of days he hasn't been himself. It's as if he were upset about something."

* * *

Ferb and Lawrence's meeting with Mr. Morris and the guidance counselor lasted almost three hours. The thirteen-year-old was allowed to collect his books, and get his homework for the day just before lunch. He was given a note from the principal stating that he'd be back in class Monday. Ferb tentatively entered his class and everyone turned and stared at him. He handed the note to his teacher, went to his desk and grabbed his books. As he went to the teacher's desk to get a list of homework assignments one of his classmates called out to him. "Are you suspended for being a freak?" Ferb tried to ignore them and continued to get the list of homework from the teacher before he left the class.

Phineas along with Isabella and her Fireside Girls were heading outside for their lunch period when they spied Ferb en route back to the office. "Ferb! Hey, Ferb!" Phineas called out as he ran toward his brother. The taller one paused in his step but didn't turn around. "What's going on? You were called to the office this morning and Isabella said she saw you there with Dad." The younger one said. Ferb nodded his head, shifted his backpack and continued on his way. "I'll see you when you get home." Ferb told his brother. "You're going home now? Why?" Phineas caught up to him. Ferb stopped walking again and turned to face his step-brother. "Mr. Morris suggested that I go home and 'think things over' for the afternoon and take care of any homework." Ferb said as he made his way down the hallway towards the office where his father was waiting for him

Phineas followed. "Hey Dad!" Lawrence looked over and saw his two boys coming toward him. "Hello, Phineas. Are you ready to go Ferb?" The green-haired teen nodded. The red-head came over and looked at his father and brother. "Ferb said he gets to go home now. Why? Has he been suspended? Ferb, what did you do?" Lawrence looked to his son. "You see Phineas, Ferb and I had a meeting with Mr. Morris this morning. Ferb's got a lot to think about right now." He said and handed the car keys to Ferb. "He's not been suspended, in fact... it's practically the opposite."


	2. Chapter 2

Lawrence and Ferb went to the shop. Linda saw father and son enter and looked questionably at them. "Why aren't you at school?" She demanded of Ferb, who shook his head in response and made a beeline for the back office. Once behind the closed door he just stood in the dark for a moment, then turned the light on and sat at the desk. It was a really nice antique roll-top desk with lots of drawers. He carefully ran his fingers over the surface of the desk _If only this desk could talk, the secrets it could tell._ He thought to himself as he pulled out his homework assignments and started working.

"Time to go. Ferb, are you still here?" The teen in question heard his father call, he put his papers and books into his bag and left the office area.

Ferb went to the car while his parents locked up. On the drive home Linda tried talking to him. "What happened at school that you're father had to have a meeting with the principal?" Ferb looked at his parents in the front seat, before answering. "Just deciding on where I'm going to go to school next year." He replied without enthusiasm. The car stopped at a stoplight. "Have you decided yet?" His father inquired, Ferb shook his head. "Not yet."

Linda tried in vain to get an answer out of either of the two Fletchers. Lawrence had promised his son that he wouldn't say anything until a final decision had been made. "He's got a lot to think about. He was given a number of options." Lawrence replied, knowing that by saying this Linda would be appeased, for a while.

* * *

Once home, Linda went to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Lawrence went to his study to check on upcoming estate sales and auctions, and Ferb made his way up to his shared room.

Phineas heard the car pull in and was expecting his brother to come out to the backyard where their friends Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Gretchen and Ginger were. When Candace came out to announce that dinner would be in ten minutes, Phineas asked her "Is Ferb home?". The eldest of the siblings looked at her brother. "Yeah. Of course he is. What do you think?"

The group of friends looked around at each other. "It's just that we would have thought he'd come hang out with us." Phineas said. Candace stepped over. "I think you should leave him alone for a bit." She said as she looked directly at her brother. Phineas looked to the ground. "That bad?" Candace nodded and replied "That bad."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ginger inquired. Phineas shook his head and scratched at his ear. "It's... nothing." He didn't know how to explain to his friends that sometimes Ferb turned himself into the most anti-social entity on the planet. He didn't know how to explain that to others, because he didn't know how to explain it to himself. Sometimes it was just a day or two, though there was that one time Ferb didn't talk with anyone... not even Phineas, for almost three months.

* * *

The friends said their goodbyes for the evening and filed out the back gate.

Phineas went into the house and washed up for dinner. He saw his brother, in the kitchen, helping. "Ferb, why didn't you come outside?" The green-haired teen shook his head in response. The shorter one took the plates from his brother's hands and put them on the table. "Does this have to do with your meeting with the principal today?" He inquired. Ferb nodded and stepped around his brother.

After dinner Ferb went to his room and Phineas followed. Ferb was sitting on his bed looking over some papers, and making notes. "Is this your homework?" Phineas asked as he walked in. Ferb looked over, narrowed his eyes then shook his head and continued with his task. Phineas came over and took some of the papers and started looking them over. "Boarding school? Semester at Sea?" He read. "What is this about Ferb? Aren't you going to high school like everyone else?"

Ferb grabbed at the papers. "I don't know yet." He replied then turned his back on his brother, as he continued his perusal of the papers.

* * *

Phineas went downstairs. "Dad? Why is Ferb looking at boarding school forms? Is he really going to go elsewhere for school? And what is 'Semester at Sea' that sounds fun, can I do that?" Lawrence looked over at the boy. "Did he show you these?" Phineas shook his head, I saw forms in our room and took a look. Lawrence shook his head. "You shouldn't have done that."

"What are you boys talking about?" Linda inquired as she came into the living room. "What is 'Semester at Sea' Lawrence?"

"I'm going out with Jeremy for a little bit, I'll be back soon." Candace called as she headed out the front door.

Ferb came downstairs and saw his parents and brother talking. They turned toward him and quickly changed subjects, literally... they each started talking about different subjects. Ferb shook his head and went to the front door. "Where are you going Ferb?" Phineas inquired of him. Ferb put his shoes on and grabbed his hoodie. "Just out for a walk." He replied, then added. "By myself."

"You've got two hours before I start calling and sending out search parties." Lawrence said jokingly. Ferb nodded in reply and left.

* * *

The green-haired teen walked around the park for a while. He saw some people he knew, and many he didn't. Ferb walked over to the pond and started to cross the bridge. He stopped in the middle, leaned on the rail and looked over the pond.

Someone came over and stood beside him. After a few minutes they spoke up. "Just had to get out of the house?" Jeremy asked him. Ferb nodded in response. "Yeah, I know what you mean." The older teen said. Ferb turned, looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Well, your siblings are not exactly the quietest. Then when everyone starts talking amongst themselves. I can understand why you'd want to leave. Candace told me that you get depressed from time to time." Jeremy said quietly. The younger teen looked to his feet. "I'm not depressed. I'm..." He paused looking for the words then continued. "I'm just in need of my own space, my own quiet space."

Jeremy moved a little closer so that their conversation could remain private. "Candace is positive that you are-" Jeremy said before Ferb interrupted. "I'm not depressed. Even if I were, what's it to her? All she does is try to make my life difficult." The younger teen shot before walking away.

Jeremy had to jog for a moment to catch up to Ferb, but soon fell in step with him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to..." The older teen started before being interrupted. "Just drop it." Ferb shot as he shook his head. Jeremy reached out and grabbed Ferb's arm making him stop. "What's wrong? Talk to me. I won't tell Candace." Ferb looked to his feet, then back at his sister's boyfriend. "What's it like in high school?" He asked seriously.

Jeremy started rubbing the back of his neck. "That's a difficult question. You see, there are teams, clubs, all sorts of things." Ferb nodded. "I'm thinking of not going." He said and started walking again. It took a few minutes for Ferb's words to sink in before Jeremy ran after him. "Whoa, hold up a minute. You're not going to continue with school? That's got to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard you say. Do your parents know of this decision?" Ferb smiled a little. "I'm actually considering taking distance learning, a suggestion by my principal Mr. Morris. He thought I'd get more out of a custom curriculum versus a static curriculum. Take into consideration that I don't like people..." He trailed off and brought his hands to his head.

"Come with me." Jeremy offered, he felt he had to get the younger one walking again, and if he could talk with him some more; he might be able to figure out what the underlying issue is. "What exactly do you mean you don't like people?" The green-haired teen walked silently beside the blond for a while, before replying. "The school counselor says it's perfectly normal. That there's nothing wrong with me. Supposedly, I'm not a freak; like everyone thinks I am." Jeremy paused in his step. "People call you a freak?" Ferb nodded in response.

* * *

The sky had turned dark. Jeremy and Ferb had been walking and talking for a few hours when Jeremy's phone rang. "Hello? What? He's here with me, I'm sorry we lost track of time. Yeah, I'll see to that right away. Bye." Jeremy hung up the phone and checked his watch. "Ferb, it's 10:45pm. That was Candace on the phone. She said everyone's been looking for you for almost three hours. I agreed I'd walk you home."

Ferb and Jeremy arrived at the Flynn-Fletcher front door. "Thank you Jeremy." Linda said as she opened the door and wrapped her arms around her son. "We were worried." She continued before Candace rushed over and pulled Jeremy into the house. "Mom's been worried about him for hours. I'm so glad you found him. Where was he?" Jeremy looked to Ferb who pleaded with him to not say anything. Jeremy turned to Candace then said. "We just ran into each other at the park and, you know... guy stuff." He said with a shrug.

"I'll drive you home Jeremy." Lawrence offered.

Ferb had somehow extracted himself from his mother. "Lost track of time, sorry." He said. Linda looked at him sternly. "You are not to go anywhere or see anyone all weekend long." She told him. Ferb pretended to be upset at this, but in actuality, he couldn't be happier. He really felt he needed to re-charge. If he's under parental orders to not see his friends... fine by him. What his mother didn't know, or realise, is that that's not a punishment for him. Telling him he's not allowed to read or work on some small projects, now that's punishment. She really does have him mixed up with Phineas.

The youngest sibling came charging downstairs. "Ferb! Where did you go? What happened? Why didn't you come home?" He collided with his brother and hugged him tight. Ferb carefully wrapped his arms around him then replied. "I was just out for a walk and lost track of time." He let go; Phineas didn't. "Please let me go." The middle child asked quietly and started to pry his brother off.

Linda turned to her son. "Ferb's grounded for the weekend. He can't have friends over, he can't leave the house." Phineas was shocked. Ferb, once again, looked disappointed. "But, Mom! Ferb and I were going to build a gigantic..." Phineas started before Ferb put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "It's okay Phin. If you still want to build that, you can. I'll look out the window from time to time."

Ferb then ascended the stairs to the shared bedroom and got ready for bed. He moved his papers and lay down. It didn't take long for Phineas to enter the room. "Ferb? What's going on? Why do you have all these information brochures and application forms for different schools and such?" The green-haired teen turned to face the wall. "If my grades at the end of the year are adequate, I could be considered for admission to a different type of high school." He heard his brother get into his own bed.

"Why were you called to the principal's office today?" Phineas inquired from across the room. Ferb took a deep breath. "I don't want to talk about it." Ferb heard movement from behind him. "Does it have anything to do with these forms?" The shorter brother inquired. "What does it matter? Who cares." The middle child shot back as he rolled over, sat up and looked at Phineas in the dark. "I just don't care anymore. If I never see another person, ever... I'd be happy." Ferb said and lay down adjusting the covers over himself.

Ferb heard his brother gasp. "You can't be serious Ferb." Phineas choked out. "Why would you even say something like that?" The youngest actually started to cry. Ferb closed his eyes tight. "No one understands what it's like. I try so hard. I get no recognition and I'm... tired. I'm just so tired. I've asked you to leave me alone on several occasions, yet you can't. It's a simple request Phin. Yet, you ignore it." He said, defeated.

Phineas turned on his bed-side light and lay down. "I'm sorry Ferb. Don't do it, don't leave." Ferb hugged his pillow. "I'm not actually leaving. I just want peace and quiet." He said as he looked towards his brother. Phineas continued to sob. Ferb swung his legs out of bed and crossed the room. He sat down on the yellow inflatable bed where his brother slept. "Phin, I'm not like you. I don't need people around me all the time to be happy." The red-head sat up and studied his brother's eyes. "You don't like spending time with your friends?" He inquired. The middle child took a deep breath, held it and sighed. "I don't mind spending time with friends, from time to time."

Phineas continued to study his brother. "From time to time? We see our friends everyday. We look forward to seeing them." Ferb shook his head. "Let's just say I'm glad I'm grounded this weekend. Don't let that impede your fun." He informed the youngest as he went back to his own bed. "Okay Ferb. I'll try to have fun. It won't be the same though."


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning Ferb awoke and went downstairs for breakfast. Phineas came bounding down the stairs and slid into the kitchen. "Morning Ferb. I know... Oh, right." He said, and took his seat at the table. Lawrence came in and poured himself a coffee. "Morning boys. Ferb, I need your help in cleaning up some antique clocks for the shop today." He said as he looked over his newspaper at his son. Ferb nodded in return. "Did you think we'd forgotten about your punishment?" His mother inquired from the stove. Ferb shook his head in response. "I didn't hear you." She said as she turned around. The green-haired teen shook his head again and added a quiet verbal statement. "No, I didn't think you'd forget." Linda looked at her step-son and her eyes softened. "It's for your own good you know." The teen again nodded and replied. "I know."

After breakfast Lawrence and Ferb went into the garage to look at the clocks, and Phineas went outside to sit under the Oak tree.

Ferb set to work carefully prying apart the back off the first clock. Once that task was done, he started sketching the interior. _This is going to take too long._ Ferb stood up and walked into the living room, en route to his room. "Where do you think you're going?" Candace asked him. He blinked at her in response and ascended the stairs. After a couple of minutes he came back down with his camera in hand, and went back to the garage. He took some pictures of the interior of the clock, then took apart the interior mechanisms. Ferb meticulously cleaned and placed the parts on the table.

Just as he was replacing the back of the clock, his father came in to check on his progress. Ferb didn't see or hear him. The teen wound the mechanism and set the time according to his watch; and smiled. Lawrence placed his hand on Ferb's shoulder. "Good job son. Where did you learn to do that?" Ferb turned around in his seat, looked at his father, and shrugged his shoulder. "I like to fix things." He turned around again and reached for the second clock.

* * *

As Phineas was sitting under the tree in the back yard the gate opened up and Isabella walked in. "Hey, Phineas. Whatcha' dooin'?" The red-head shook his head. As the neighbour girl approached, she noticed that the boy wasn't his normal, carefree, self; he looked worried about something. "What's wrong?" She looked around. "Where's Ferb?" He turned to face her. "Ferb's grounded. He stayed out too late last night. Then he told me he doesn't always want to spend time with everyone."

Isabella started to play with her hands. "Were you working on a project today?" Phineas looked toward the house. "We were going to build a gigantic 3D interactive virtual zoo, but that'll have to wait." He turned to face her. "Why doesn't he want to spend time with everyone?" Isabella shook her head. "I don't know Phin. Did he say anything else?" She asked him. It wasn't that she didn't like talking to him about things, just not about his brother. Phineas was obviously upset over something Ferb told him; and Ferb only talks when he can't express himself any other way. The red-head nodded. "He said that if he never saw another person again, he'd be happy; and that he's thinking of going to a different type of high school." Isabella's eyes went wide. "You never had any inclination about any of this?" Phineas shook his head. "None at all."

* * *

"Ferb, where's your phone?" Linda asked him. He gently placed the cog he was working on, on the table, in order, before he answered. "I left it on my desk, why?" His mother frowned at him. "I'm sorry, I have to check on that." She said and left the garage. Ferb went into the kitchen for a glass of water. "Ferb. Your phone isn't on your desk." Linda said as she came back downstairs. He started checking his pockets. He then went to his jacket, no phone. "I left it on my desk. I know I did. I saw it there this morning, I'm sure I did." The teen was becoming frantic, he started to question himself. His mother smiled at him and pulled the phone out from her pocket. "Is this your phone?" Ferb, breathing hard, nodded. He started to flex his hands in agitation. Linda started to laugh. "What's the matter?" She said lightly. The teen shook his head and turned around to face the back yard. He saw his brother and neighbour there. He turned back and looked in the direction of the garage. _If I continue with the clock now, I'm likely to damage it._ He thought. "I'm going to my room." Ferb said and started in that direction. "You're not finished with the clocks." His mother pointed out. "I DON'T CARE!" He bellowed and ascended the stairs.

Lawrence opened the basement door and heard his son yell. "Linda, what's wrong?" He inquired as he walked into the living room. "I was just joking around with him and he suddenly started yelling." She replied. Lawrence shook his head. "He's not the type to 'joke around'. He's got a very different sense of humour compared to Phineas." He said and went upstairs to check on his son.

* * *

Ferb was trying to calm down. He propped a chair under the doorknob, put his earphones in and lay down.

Lawrence knocked on the boys' bedroom door and received no answer. He tried the door and it only opened a couple of inches before it jammed on something. "Ferb." He called out as he tried to open the door. "Ferb." He tried again hitting the door with his fist. "Ferb!" He finally yelled as he threw himself against the door.

The teen sat up and turned his music off when he heard something hard hit the door. He walked over and took the chair away only to have the door suddenly fly open and knock him and the chair he held into the wall.

Lawrence stumbled as the door suddenly opened into the room. He looked around for his son, while leaning on the door for support. He heard gasping from behind the door, and peered around and saw Ferb laying on the ground with a chair pressed up against his neck. Lawrence picked the chair up, then offered the teen a hand. "What's with barring the door?" He inquired. Ferb glanced at his father, tried to catch his breath and gasped "No lock, had to..." he started to cough "need privacy." He said.

Lawrence placed his hand on his son's back and got him to sit down on his bed. "What happened?" Ferb sat for a couple of minutes, looking at the ground, before answering his father. "Mum asked me where my phone was, I said it was on my desk. She said she had to check on that. She then came back and said it wasn't there, then pulled it out of her pocket and claimed it to be a joke. It wasn't funny." He didn't look up.

They just sat in silence for a few minutes. "So, uh, is there anything I can help you with?" Lawrence tried asking Ferb, who sat looking at the floor for a little while longer. "I need to be alone for a bit." Ferb replied. His father clapped him on the back and got up to leave. "Will you be okay?" He asked. Ferb nodded then lay down and turned his music back on.

* * *

A little while later Phineas and Isabella came into the room to play a game. Isabella sat on Ferb's bed and leaned back. "What on earth does Ferb keep in his bed? It's lumpy." She said as she watched Phineas search for the game. The red-head turned around and started to snicker. "That's Ferb you're leaning up against." The raven-haired girl leapt to her feet and screamed. "Why is he here?" She shrieked.

Ferb sat up, got out of bed, and pulled an earbud out. "I live here." He answered and left the room. "Ferb, wait up." Phineas called out as he stepped into the hallway. The green-haired teen looked back, expressionlessly. "I'm sorry." The youngest said quietly. Ferb shook his head and went downstairs.

"Isabella, why did you scream at him?" Phineas inquired. She looked sheepish then replied "I just wasn't expecting to find myself leaning up against him. I didn't see him. I know he lives here, but... He's just too quiet. Everything he does is quiet." The red-head looked to the floor. "Don't let him hear you say that. Out of everything anyone says, that's the one statement he takes to heart."

Isabella looked around the bedroom a little, while Phineas tried to find the game he was after. "What's 'Semester at Sea'? Phineas? Are you planning on leaving? Don't leave." She said worriedly.

Phineas found the game then turned to face her. "Actually... 'Semester at Sea' is where one takes a school semester and travels around on a boat learning all sorts of stuff, hands-on." He knew this because he perused the brochure and also did some on-line research. "It sounds really cool, compared to reading about everything in a dusty old textbook." He finished and watched her reaction. Isabella seemed worried. "You're not actually planning on going are you? I mean... what about... about all your inventions and adventures and everything?" She asked him. Phineas stepped closer and took the brochure from her. "What if I want to go? Have different adventures, see new places, meet new people..." Isabella started to tear up. "You can't go Phineas. Everyone would miss you."

* * *

Ferb stood in the hallway and heard the last of his brother's exchange, he then came back into the room. "He's not the one who's planning on leaving. I am." Isabella turned to the older brother. "Thank goodness." She then realised what she said and her eyes went wide. "I didn't mean it that way." Ferb looked at her, with no visible expression. "Yes, you did." He said and collected the brochures.

"Ferb." She tried to say something, but she didn't know how she wanted to say it. Ferb left the room again and went downstairs. He went back to the garage and resumed work on the clocks again. He finished the second clock then the third. There were only two more clocks that needed to be fixed up and he'd be done.

* * *

"Dinner!" His mother called out. "Can Isabella stay for dinner?" Ferb heard his brother call back. "Yes, of course she can." Linda replied. Ferb banged his head against the work table, then went into the house and got himself cleaned up.

As the green-haired teen was washing his hands in the bathroom Isabella walked in and nudged her way in front of the sink. Ferb stood behind her eyes wide and arms crossed. She just stood at the sink as she hummed a tune and washed her hands. Ferb tapped her on the shoulder. "Oh, hey Ferb. I'm almost done." Ferb reached around her and rinsed the soap off his hands. "You could say excuse me." She pointed out. "If you'd have cared to notice, I was washing up first when you barged in." He replied, dried his hands and left.

At the table Ferb sat between his sister and his father. Phineas and Isabella sat beside each other, and Linda took the remaining seat between Lawrence and Phineas. Almost everyone took part in the typical dinner conversations. Phineas and Isabella were talking about what they were planning on doing the next day and Candace was talking about going out, to the mall, with Stacy. Ferb ate his dinner quietly and as he was reaching for the last dinner roll, Phineas reached out and grabbed it for Isabella. "Hey, I only had two rolls." Candace complained. "So did everyone else Candace." Linda pointed out. Ferb shook his head. Phineas looked guilty. "I had three, I know Isabella only had one."

Once everyone had finished eating, Ferb got up and went upstairs. He lay down on his bed to read, when he heard his brother and friend ascend the stairs, talking. "I don't get it Phineas, how can you and he be so different?" Ferb could tell that Phineas didn't want to continue with that subject. "We're just two different people, that's all." Isabella apparently didn't like that answer. "You're so fun and outgoing, Ferb's just so quiet." She said. Ferb had been keeping an eye on the door and saw his brother about to enter the shared room when Isabella said that last.

Phineas saw his brother close his eyes tight for a moment, put the book down before walking out of the room. "Where're you headed Ferb?" He tried. Ferb just shook his head and went downstairs.

Isabella looked toward Phineas. "What's his problem?" The red-head looked after his brother. "You said he's quiet, and he heard you. Look, I'm not really sure what it is, but Ferb actually enjoys solitude. I think you should probably head home now. I want to check on him, make sure he's all right."

Phineas walked Isabella to the front door, as they were passing the den Lawrence came out. "Phineas, I'd like to have a word with you." He then nodded to Isabella.

"Good night Isabella, I'll see you tomorrow." Phineas said to his friend as he closed the door then made his way to the den.


	4. Chapter 4

Phineas walked into the den to see his father and found his brother sitting at the computer; perusing his e-mail. "Have a seat Phineas." Lawrence said, indicating the couch. "It seems that you and Ferb are having a misunderstanding." He continued. Phineas looked over his shoulder at his brother's back and nodded. "Phineas, Ferb told me he's asked you to give him his space on a number of occasions." Lawrence said as he sat down beside him. The youngest could only nod. "Is there something wrong with him?" Phineas asked, genuinely concerned.

Lawrence looked over his shoulder, glancing between the two boys. "Ferb's not ill, nor is he depressed as Candace would have you believe, but he is hurt. Some of your and Isabella's comments struck a chord with him. It also didn't help that Mum played a joke on him that he didn't find funny." He said. Phineas looked at his brother's back again. "I told Izy not to mention that Ferb's quiet. I know he knows he is, I know he doesn't like being told that. What I don't know is why. Is he going to stop talking to us again?" The youngest sounded worried.

* * *

Ferb continued to sit at the computer, looking things up, reading e-mail from his cousins and playing a simple game of solitaire. He was in his own world, not paying any attention to anyone else. He learned years ago that he had to retreat into his own mind to tune out his step-brother's excessive ramblings. He needed to find out why this was the case, why he didn't want to be around everyone. He loved his family, he really did, but they had a very bad habit of annoying him with their excessive chatter. It was relentless at times. The worst part was that it was pointless chatter, they were talking just to hear themselves talk. His father was the only other person in the house who only spoke when he had a point he wanted to make.

* * *

Lawrence placed his hand on Phineas' shoulder. "I don't know. He might, he might not. I'm going to lift his grounding, if he wants to, he can go out tomorrow." Phineas smiled. "That's great! Isn't it Ferb?" He said as he turned around and saw his brother still at the computer.

Lawrence tapped Phineas on the shoulder. "He appears to be tuning everything out at the moment. Ferb and I are just learning about this, it's difficult to explain. You see, Ferb's an introvert. There are times he wants to be around others and there are times he can't be around others." Phineas looked back to his brother. "Ferb, are you okay?" The teen at the computer didn't respond.

Phineas got up and walked over to his brother. "Ferb?" Nothing. Phineas tried again. "Ferb?" Still no response. He placed his hand on Ferb's shoulder making him jump. Ferb quickly minimized the screen he was reading and spun around. "What!"

Ferb's sudden movement startled Phineas. "What do you need Phineas? I'm... busy with something." He said. The red-head grinned at his brother. "Dad said you're no longer grounded! Isn't that great?" Ferb's eyebrow shot up. "Really? Why?" Phineas became serious. "He said it's because you're an introvert and you sometimes want to be by yourself." Ferb narrowed his eyes. "So my punishment is to put up with you?" He said without thinking, then closed his eyes tight when he saw the hurt expression on his brother's face. "That's not what I meant Phin. I... leave me alone." Ferb said and started to leave the room when his father called out to him. "Ferb." The green-haired teen stopped, hung his head and turned around. "Father."

Ferb stood still, looked at the floor and waited. He waited for his father to scold him for insulting his brother. He knew as soon as he'd said it, he shouldn't have. He's the one who's always in trouble for saying something in the heat of the moment. He's older, he knows better... he's quieter; that makes it all right for everyone to insult him, but not the other way around.

After a few moments his father hadn't said anything, nor had his brother. Ferb looked up and saw his brother standing a couple of feet away. "I'm sorry Phineas. I should have said that spending all day tomorrow with you will probably be too exhausting for me." Phineas smiled at his brother. "Hey, it's okay."

"Ferb, you to have a talk with Phineas about setting boundaries." Lawrence said. Ferb nodded and Phineas replied "What type of boundaries Dad?" The middle child looked to his feet again. "We have to talk and actually listen to the other person. If you have anything you've got to say to me, I am to respect that... and vice-versa."

* * *

Ferb went back to the garage and finished working on the clocks. The last two actually had nothing mechanically wrong with them, they just had a buildup of dirt and dust that was easily cleaned away. He then found a couple of mechanical toys at the bottom of the box. He picked those up and proceeded to clean them up when Phineas walked in.

"Ferb?" Phineas called out tentatively. The middle child was, once again, lost in his own thoughts and didn't hear him. "Ferb, I'm really sorry, I had no idea. Dad tried explaining some of it to me." Phineas tried again after he took a few steps into the garage. He then looked over his brother's shoulder and saw what he was doing. "Wow, that's awesome Ferb. You've gotten these old toys to work again?" He said as he placed his hand on the back of the chair. Ferb sat and smiled to himself.

The green-haired teen started to push the chair back with the intention of putting everything away, but found something in his way. He turned around and saw his brother standing there. "You got everything working again?" Phineas asked, awestruck. Ferb looked at his brother. "Yes." He said flatly. The red-head reached for an old wind-up car and tried it out. "I think this might work better than when it was brand new. How did you do that?" Ferb studied the other boy for a moment, then shrugged his shoulders. "I just cleaned it up a little." He said as he took the car and placed it in the box, along with everything else before he got up and started out of the garage.

"Wait, Ferb. How did you get everything done? Weren't there five clocks that needed to be fixed?" Phineas called out. Ferb turned around and looked at his brother. "Yes, there were. I enjoy fixing things, I thought you knew that." He said quietly. The red-head shook his head. "I had no idea." Phineas said as he took a few tentative steps closer to his brother.

Both brothers stood, studying each other, for a few minutes when Candace came over. "What's the matter with you two? You're just standing there staring at each other." Phineas looked up. "Candace, did you know that Ferb likes to fix things?" He replied. She stood in the doorway between the kitchen and garage. "Of course I knew that. Who do you think kept your crazy inventions from collapsing? He has some weird sixth-sense about that sort of stuff; always has. What did he get his hands on now anyhow?" She said as she walked in. Ferb showed her the box with the clocks and old windup toys. "They're all in synch with each other. Wow, Mom and Dad will be happy to know this." Candace said and Ferb permitted himself a small smile. "Look at the toys Candace. Ferb said he just cleaned them up a little." Phineas pointed out and reached for one and wound it up. The two Flynn siblings watched the toy car travel down the length of the garage.

Ferb took this opportunity to leave. He headed up to the shared bedroom and changed for bed.

* * *

"Mom, Mom, Mom! You've got to see this!" Candace called out. Linda came into the garage. "What is it Canace?" She sounded tired. "Look what Ferb did!" The 17-year-old exclaimed pointing at the box with five clocks and a couple of tin windup toys. Phineas went to retrieve the toy car they sent down the length of the garage. "Ferb cleaned them all up and got everything working again." He said. Lawrence came in. "I think we should set aside a percentage of the sale for him, as payment." Linda turned to her husband. "I think that could be arranged."

* * *

When Phineas opened the bedroom door the light was off and he could just hear his brother's even breathing. "Ferb, are you awake?" He tried, but received no answer. "Oh, well. Goodnight Ferb. I guess I'll see you in the morning."

Ferb heard his brother come in and try talking to him. He was too tired to talk so he didn't respond. He just lay awake, thinking. He made up his mind; he wanted to take distance learning. He wondered if his parents would let him work part time in their store, fixing and cleaning up old toys, clocks and such.

In the morning Phineas awoke and saw his brother asleep across the room. "Ferb, are you awake?" The youngest crossed the room and nudged the sleeping form. "Ferb. Get up. It's 6:30 in the morning." Ferb stirred a little. "Go back to bed or go downstairs." He murmured. Phineas made a grab for Ferb's covers and started to pull them off. The green-haired teen sat up quickly and glared at his tormentor. "Phin if you don't-" Ferb's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell back into bed.

Phineas just stood beside his brother's bed and stared at him. "Dad! Mom! Dad!" He hollered. It took a minute before Lawrence came into the boys' room. "Phineas, aren't you a little old to call out if you've had a nightmare?" He yawned. Phineas kept staring at his brother. "It's Ferb. He sat up then... passed out." He said worriedly. His father stepped up beside Ferb. "Ferb?" Lawrence called softly as he put his hand on his son's head. "Ferb?" He called a little more urgently. "Come on son. Phin, go get some crackers." He requested. Phineas looked at his brother, then at his father. "Go." Lawrence told him and the 11-year-old left the room.

As Phineas was coming back up the stairs Candace emerged from her room. "What are you doing? You know you're not allowed food in your room." She told him. "Dad wanted..." Phineas never got the chance to answer as Lawrence stepped out and took the plate of crackers from Phineas. The siblings entered the boys' room and saw their mother and father sitting on their brother's bed. Ferb was now sitting up.

"I want you to take it easy today sweety." Linda mothered him as Ferb batted her hand away. "I'm fine, just tired." The middle child complained. Candace looked around. "What happened to him?" Ferb groaned, lay down and pulled the covers over his head. "I sat up too quickly; that's all." He said from under the blanket. Lawrence placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "Everybody out, let's get breakfast." The rest of the family left the room. "Take it easy son, if you feel up to breakfast, it should be ready in a few minutes."

The Flynn-Fletcher family, minus one, were sitting in the kitchen having breakfast and talking about what they were going to do that day. When most of the family had finished, Ferb quietly walked in, poured himself some cereal and juice, then sat down to eat.

"I hope that he's up to working on our project for the day." Phineas commented, not noticing his brother sitting beside him. Candace looked at her brother. "If he's unwell, he shouldn't be going out. But if he does, you can bet I'm going to bust you."

Ferb finished eating, put his dishes in the sink and made his way outside to sit under the Oak tree. It wasn't long before Phineas came out. "There you are Ferb. Why didn't you come down for breakfast?" The teen looked at his brother for a moment. "I sat beside you, like I always do." He replied.

The Flynn-Fletcher brothers were discussing what they were going to do for the rest of the day when Isabella opened the back gate and walked in. "Hey, Phineas, whatcha' dooin'?" She said sweetly, "Oh, hi Ferb." she finished. Ferb lifted his hand in a slight wave, Phineas looked over at the girl. "Hi, Isabella. We're just wondering what the best project for the day should be. Come on over, have a seat with us." He said as he patted the ground next to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: From this point in the story onward, I would like to extend my thanks to Robot Wolf 26Z for her assistance._

Over the next week at school everything went all right. Phineas and Isabella worked on their Grade Six project, and agreed to go to the school dance as friends. Ferb worked on his Grade Seven projects.

Ferb and his father had another meeting with Mr. Morris and the school counselor. "I would like to take distance learning." Ferb informed them. The counselor nodded. "Very well. We need to fill in these forms." Lawrence looked to Mr. Morris. "Are you sure that this is wise? He's only thirteen." The principal nodded. "For most students it isn't recommended, though Ferb is an exceptional student and I believe that his work in a custom curriculum would ensure that he excels at a pace that a conventional classroom doesn't permit. "You seem very sure of yourself Ferb. Maybe you should try the distance learning out first, to make sure it is, in fact, something you want." The counselor suggested. Ferb's eyebrow shot up and he looked toward his father. "You mean for him to finish his year at home?" Lawrence inquired. The counselor shook his head. "Not the entire year, just one or two courses. He will, of course, have to attend school part time and turn in his course work. This would be for the trial."

Lawrence and Ferb left the school office. "Well, Ferb?" The teen smiled. "I can't wait."

* * *

Phineas and Isabella met up in the Flynn-Fletcher living room on the Thursday evening for the dance. "You're coming to the dance, aren't you Ferb?" Isabella inquired of the teen who was sitting on the couch reading a book. "Of course he's going." Linda chimed in. Ferb looked up at his mother, and raised an eyebrow. "It'll be fun. Go." His mother said. The green-haired teen rolled his eyes and went upstairs. He came back after a few minutes, dressed in slacks and a button shirt.

Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher drove the trio to the dance. "I'll pick you three up at 9:30pm." She said. "Thanks! We'll see you later." Phineas and Isabella called in unison. Ferb just waved and entered the school.

Phineas and Isabella danced until their feet hurt; then danced some more. Ferb sat on the bleachers, he was only here because his mother wanted him to keep an eye on his brother. In his mind, that was just an excuse to get him out of the house for a few hours. Phineas didn't need anyone to look after him... well, maybe he did, but this was a school dance; what's he going to do? "Can you keep an eye on my jacket Ferb?" Phineas said as he tossed his jacket to his brother. Isabella stopped by briefly, "These are my shoes" she informed him.

Ferb looked around, not paying attention to the couple who sat beside him, making out. He checked his watch 7:25pm. He covered his face with his hands. This was going to be a long night.

Suddenly, someone tapped him on the shoulder. "Ferb, are you okay?" He looked up to see Adyson, a friend of Isabella's. He nodded. "Fine, just..." He shook his head. "Just fine." The brunette reached out for his hand. "Dance with me." She said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the dance floor. They danced to a quick paced popular song that had just started. Ferb had to admit to himself he was having a bit of fun. The song ended and the next one, a slow song, started. Adyson wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned against him. Ferb cautiously wrapped his arms around her waist. He looked over her shoulder and noticed his brother and Isabella dancing, she had her hands on his shoulders and Phineas had his hands on her waist.

"Ferb, I know we're just friends, but..." Adyson whispered into his ear. Ferb closed his eyes for a moment then replied. "Adyson, I can't be anything more than a friend to you." She removed her head from his shoulder and looked at him. "How do you know? We've never exchanged more than a dozen words." He shook his head and tried to step back when Adyson smiled at him, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. When she finished she looked into his shocked face. "Well?" She said. The green-haired teen studied the girl for a few moments as he regained his composure. "Adyson... we're just friends. That's all we can ever be." He said quietly then turned and started walking away. The song ended and in the pause before the next song started almost everyone at the school dance heard Adyson yell "You're wrong Fletcher!"

Many turned in her direction, Phineas and Isabella included. "I should check on him." He whispered to Isabella who nodded in return. "I'll go with you." They made their way to the door and stepped into the deserted hallway of the school.

Phineas pointed down an adjacent hallway. "See if he went to his locker. I'll check the washroom." The two parted. Isabella walked down the hallway towards the lockers and noticed the door to the stairwell. She went up to the door, looked through the window then opened the door. She made her way to the stairs and saw a few people making out, but not the person she was looking for; she turned and walked away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Phineas was glancing into classrooms until he came to the bathroom. He went in and turned the light on. No one appeared to be there, he flicked the light switch and left. He leaned up against the wall facing the chemistry lab. "If I were Ferb, where would I go." He said to himself. It took a couple of minutes before Phineas decided upon his destination. He started walking towards the exit. He got outside and sure enough, he saw his brother sitting on a bike rack.

Phineas walked up to him and sat beside him. "Hey, Ferb." The quietest of the two sat quietly for a moment then replied. "Phineas." The red-head turned to his brother. "What happened back there?" Ferb shifted his position so that he didn't have to look at the person sitting next to him. "Adyson. She thinks that her and I should be more than friends."

The youngest brother's eyes went wide. "That's great! You should, she's a great person. She's outgoing, fun, energetic, smart and..." Ferb lept to his feet. "She's not my type." He started to walk back towards the dance. "Ferb, how do you know she's not your type? If she's not your type, what is your type?" The green-haired teen paused in his step. "I don't know."

* * *

Ferb sat on the bleachers again and Phineas found Isabella and continued dancing. "What happened Phin?" Isabella inquired. Phineas chuckled a little. "Adyson wants to go out with Ferb. He says she's not his type though." The raven-haired girl looked toward her quietest friend. "Some say opposites attract, others look for similarities."

The dance ended and Linda came by to pick up her sons and their friend. "How was the dance? Did everyone have fun." Ferb sat in the front seat of the car and looked out the window without replying. "We had so much fun, I wish there was a school dance every week." Isabella replied.

They pulled into the Flynn-Fletcher driveway, Ferb got out of the car and started to make his way to the front door when Isabella ran up to him and grabbed his arm. "If you don't want to go out with her, you don't have to." The teen studied his neighbour for a moment and raised his eyebrow. "Goodnight Isabella." He replied. She gave him a hug. "See you tomorrow." She said and skipped down the drive to Phineas; whom she hugged as well. "Sleep well Phineas, I'll see you at school."

The brothers went to their shared room and got ready for bed. "So, if Adyson's not your type, who is?" Phineas inquired. Ferb sighed. "I don't know. I've got too much on my mind right now. I'm going to be really busy with school once break is over." He said as he pulled his pyjama shirt on. "Sounds like you need a girlfriend, get your mind off everything." Phineas replied as he tossed his shirt into the hamper. The eldest of the pair really wanted to tell his brother to mind his own business, but he couldn't. "You do like girls, don't you?" Phineas said tentatively. Exasperated, Ferb replied. "Yes. I just don't want to go out with someone so... I just don't want to go out with Adyson."

Ferb lay down in his bed, and was just about to fall asleep, when Phineas spoke again. "How about you take Isabella out? She's nice." The tall teen sat up, grabbed his pillow, crossed the room and hit his brother with it. "I'm not asking Isabella out. She's just a friend... that's all." As he crossed back to his bed he continued, "She's not my type, closer than Adyson, but still not my type." He couldn't see it, but Phineas rubbed the side of his head where Ferb whacked him with the pillow. "It's just that she was really worried about you, I think she really likes you." The teen groaned. "Shut up Phineas. Go to sleep."


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, at lunch, Phineas and Isabella sat outside and talked. Ferb went to the office with his teacher and made arrangements as to which courses he could study on his own. It was decided that he could work on Math, English and History. It was recommended he attend class for Science and Socials, though he was permitted to read ahead if he chose. That meant he had to attend class on Tuesdays and Thursdays all day, and Friday mornings.

As Ferb left the office he saw Ginger and Gretchen. "Hey, Ferb." They called out. He waved in response. "Ferb, can I ask you something?" Gretchen inquired as he passed. He paused and raised an eyebrow at her. The short brunette smiled. "How did you get to be chosen as a tutor? I know that having excellent grades is only part of what they look at." Ferb looked thoughtful for a moment trying to remember what it was, he was chosen to be a tutor while in the fourth grade. "I believe; the ability to explain the materials to someone three levels below was the criteria they were looking for." Gretchen looked crestfallen. "Oh, that would explain why I've never been chosen." The green-haired teen smiled at her then replied. "If given the choice, I wouldn't tutor." Both girls nodded.

As he walked away, he thought to himself, _That's not exactly true. I do enjoy tutoring others who are willing to learn. Those who just want the answers are the ones I have to turn back to the teacher. Though sometimes, explaining something so that a six-year-old can understand is not easy._

Baljeet ran up to Ferb. "I have been looking for you since Monday." Once again, Ferb paused in his step. "I have been wondering why you were called to the office last week . Buford said you were there with your father, that is never good." The tall teen looked skyward. "The principal wanted to talk to me about something." That's when Ferb's teacher stepped up to him. "I want to see you for a few minutes after class." The teen nodded.

Just when Ferb thought he might get a few minutes for lunch, Adyson came up to him. "Ferb, will you go out with me?" She inquired. He studied her for a moment. "Adyson, after what happened at the dance, I don't even know if I can be your friend." The brunette grabbed his arm. "Give me one good reason why we shouldn't go out." Ferb looked at her in disbelief. "You want the truth?" She nodded. The tall teen sighed. "You're not my type." Adyson stared at him. "How do you know? One date. Then you can decide." The green-haired boy stood still. "One date?" She nodded. "Yes, just one date then you can tell me I'm not your type." Ferb studied her again. "Okay, where would you like me to take you?" He relented. The brunette smiled at him. "We can go to dinner, then a movie. How does that sound." He looked skyward and thought to himself, _Maybe I'm wrong, maybe this won't be so bad_. He then replied. "Sure, sounds great." Adyson took a step closer to him and hugged him. She then kissed him. As she backed away she said "I would hope that you're more responsive when we're out".

Ferb found a quiet spot and sat down to eat his lunch.

* * *

Adyson searched for her friends, specifically Isabella. When the brunette found her she ran up. "Izy! I did it!" Isabella looked toward her friend. "What did you do?" Adyson skidded to a halt and sat down beside her. "Oh, hi Phineas." She said then continued. "I got him to agree to one date." Phineas looked questionably at her. "Who are you going on a date with?" The tall brunette grinned then sighed. "Ferb." Phineas' eyes went wide. "I thought you weren't his type." She grinned back at him. "I guess we'll find out won't we?" She said, then got up and went inside.

* * *

After school the brothers walked home with Isabella. "Adyson said you agreed to go out with her." She stated as she looked at the taller of the pair. Ferb nodded. "Why did you agree?" Isabella pressed. The Brit stopped walking. "I'm curious to see who's right, me or her." Phineas snickered. The raven-haired girl looked at Ferb. "So, you're treating her like an experiment?" The green-haired lad rolled his eyes. "Life is an ongoing experiment, I'm still not completely convinced that she's my type. Though, we might actually have fun together; I don't know."

Phineas and Isabella went into the backyard to relax now that they were on Spring Break for two weeks. Ferb went into the house, up to his room, and finished off the last of his homework. He then sent a text to Adyson. After a while he got a response. He was to take her out the next day, Saturday. She was going to check to see what movie she wanted to see.

* * *

Saturday morning Phineas woke up unbelievably early. "Good morning Ferb! I know what we're going to do today!" Ferb rolled over, opened his eyes a bit and glared at his step-brother. "You have until 2pm, then I'm heading out." Phineas appeared puzzled, for a few moments, then realization dawned. "Oh, right. You've got a date with Adyson." He taunted.

All throughout breakfast, Phineas wouldn't let his brother forget about the upcoming date. "Ferb and Adyson..." The youngest started. Ferb just sat there trying to ignore his younger, and obviously immature, brother. "How would you like it if Ferb were to taunt you like that?" Candace asked. Ferb put his juice down. "I wouldn't stoop that low." She ruffled his hair as she stood up. "Of course you wouldn't, you'd make fun of him at his wedding." The green-haired lad chuckled at that thought.

It wasn't long before the brothers' group of friends arrived in the backyard. "Hi Phineas, whatcha' dooin'?" Isabella asked as she walked in with her Fireside Girls troop. Buford and Baljeet walked in right behind them. "Well, we were thinking that we should do something special. It's the first day of Spring Break after all. We were going to build a telescope that can see across the galaxy."

* * *

Ferb was working on the lenses when Adyson came over. "Hey, Ferb." She said with a smile. He nodded in reply and handed her a cloth. "So, we're still on for later?" The brunette inquired. Ferb nodded. Exasperated, Adyson looked at him and inquired "Are you going to talk?" The green-haired teen looked at her, blinked and replied. "What would you like to talk about?" She shook her head. "I don't know... the weather?" The Brit looked pensive for a moment. "Well, it's 82 degrees with humidex of..." He started before she interrupted him. "That's not what I meant Ferb." She threw the cloth down and walked away. Ferb sighed in defeat then continued with the lenses.

* * *

"I can't believe he actually started to talk about the weather!" Adyson complained to Gretchen and Ginger, who were helping Buford and Baljeet with part of the structure of the telescope. The girls looked to her. "What do you mean he started talking about the weather." Ginger inquired. Adyson let out a small laugh. "I asked him if he was going to talk and he replied with 'about what'. So I said, Oh, I don't know... the weather? Then that's exactly what he started to talk about."

Gretchen looked toward the Fletcher half of the Flynn-Fletcher duo. "That's to be expected. You asked him to talk about something, so he did. He's quite literal that way. Though if you can get him talking about something that he finds interesting, he'll..." She started to blush then continued, "he'll talk your ear off." Adyson looked at her date. "Something he finds interesting... what does he find interesting?" She asked. Ginger and Gretchen looked to each other and shrugged. "That's for you to find out."

Adyson turned on Gretchen. "Seriously, how do you know this? What did he talk about?" Gretchen tightened a bolt into place. "We were discussing physics and the practical application thereof. Before we knew it, it was dinner time and we'd been talking for almost four hours."

* * *

Ferb walked over to Adyson. "Shall we?" She smiled in return and waved to her friends. As they exited the gate Ferb asked her "Would you rather have a late lunch, or the movie first?" She was caught slightly off guard then replied. "I guess we should have lunch first, the movie doesn't start until 5:30pm" Ferb nodded his response.


	7. Chapter 7

They caught the bus downtown. When they were near the theatres, Ferb asked another question. "Where would you like to eat? I would recommend the Italian place a block away from the theatre." Adyson smiled. "That sounds great, Ferb."

The couple entered the restaurant, were seated and perused the menu. "Have you decided?" The Brit inquired. His date nodded. "I'll have spaghetti and meatballs." Ferb smiled and nodded. The waiter appeared. "Have you decided what you would like?" The green-haired teen placed his menu to the side of the table. "She'll have the spaghetti and meatballs, I'll have the fettuccini alfredo."

Adyson looked across the table at Ferb. "So, tell me... is Phineas really oblivious to Isabella or not?" The Fletcher lad silently chuckled to himself. "Obliviousness is a two way street when it comes to those two, and they're travelling in the same direction." Adyson's eyes went wide. "Really? You think that Isabella is oblivious?" Ferb nodded then she continued. "What about Phineas, is he oblivious?" Ferb looked at her with his eyebrow raised and a 'You've got to be kidding me' look on his face. "Definitely."

Their food came and they started eating. Adyson grew up in a house where everyone participated in dinner conversation. She tried in vain to start a conversation, only to get one word answers or a shoulder shrug in response. "People are supposed to talk over dinner you know." She said matter of factly. Ferb looked directly at her, put his utensils down and blinked. "What would you like to talk about?" The brunette sat gape-jawed for a moment. "How's school. You're going into highschool next year, what courses are you planning on taking?" She said, exasperated. _I'm not going to ask him about the weather ever again_. She thought. The green-haired teen pondered her question for a moment. "Well? Ferb are you going to say something." He narrowed his eyes slightly at her. "I was formulating a response. School is unstimulating and I'm not going to highschool next year. I'm planning on studying abroad." It was her turn to sit in silence. "I agree school is boring, but to leave home? What about everyone?" She asked. The Brit shook his head. "It was decided that I'd receive more of a challenge if I were to take my studies elsewhere."

Adyson glared at him. "You don't have to be rude about it." Ferb sat back and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not being rude, I'm merely stating a fact. That's why I don't say much, no one wants to have an in depth conversation about something. They just want to talk to hear the sound of their own voices, because of that, I'm constantly interrupted and..." He shook his head and looked to his plate. The brunette's eyes went wide, it took her a moment to realise what he was trying to say. She now wanted to hear the end of his thought. "You're constantly interrupted and..." She trailed off hoping he'd finish. The green-haired lad looked up at her. "...and made to feel as though my thoughts and opinions don't matter." he finished.

Adyson reached across the table for his hand. "I'm sorry Ferb. It's just that Phineas and everyone..." She looked into his eyes and saw the wisdom hidden within, she then continued. "Phineas and everyone just say what's on their minds without really thinking things through." Ferb shook his head. "Phineas has to think out loud. When he's planning something big he's constantly moving or fidgeting with something and talking... the excessive talking. As he does this, I'm jotting down key points and filling in the blanks. What no one knows, not even Phineas, is that I've come up with a few things of my own." The brunette sighed, she had no idea. No one had ever given him the chance to put his ideas forward, not even his brother. Ferb waited a few moments to see if she would say something to him. When she didn't he said "If you still want to catch the movie, we should start heading to the theatre."

Ferb paid the bill and they headed down the block to the movie theatre. "What movie did you have in mind?" He inquired. Adyson looked at the movies available. "Well, there's an adventure, a comedy, how about we see the romantic comedy?" Ferb shrugged his shoulder and got two tickets for the romantic comedy. "Would you like anything from the concession?" He inquired. She shook her head.

* * *

They found some seats and waited for the movie to start. Adyson sat in silence watching her date. She wondered what other secrets he held. "Ferb?" He glanced over and raised an eyebrow at her. "Have you ever had a girlfriend before?" She asked him and got a confirmation nod in response. "Anyone I know?" He shook his head, then leaned in to whisper to her. "It doesn't matter, I'm here with you." He then kissed her on the cheek.

The movie started and Adyson was beginning to doubt her choice. She should have chosen the adventure _Ferb would have liked that._ She thought, _or we could have seen the comedy flick. We both would probably have liked that one._ Before she knew it she was leaning her head against his shoulder and Ferb rested his head against hers.

As Adyson was starting to enjoy the movie, Ferb shifted in his seat and placed his hand on her cheek, he then leaned in and kissed her. Her arms went around his neck and she let him deepen the kiss. Suddenly she pulled away and sat facing forward. Ferb sat back in his seat and leaned against the opposite arm rest.

* * *

After the movie, they waited for the bus home. Ferb stood stoically and Adyson looked around nervously. "I just wasn't expecting that." She said. "Don't get me wrong, that was a wonderful kiss. I just don't know what to think right now." The brunette finished. Ferb stood still for a few minutes longer.

The bus showed up and took them within walking distance of Adyson's house. Ferb walked her to her door. "Goodnight Adyson." He said, then started to turn away when she called out to him. "Ferb?" He turned back and she stepped up to him. "Thank you." She said and initiated a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his arms wound their way around her waist and he kissed her back.

* * *

Ferb walked the few blocks home, opened the door and made his way upstairs. He entered the room he shared with his brother and changed for bed. It was somewhat early, only 9pm, but he wanted to relax and read for a while.

Phineas came into the room. "You missed the event of the millennium Ferb. We saw two stars go super-nova. For some reason, the recording device I tried to hook up didn't record. Then the whole thing just evaporated into nothingness.

"Excuse me boys," Lawrence said as he knocked on the door then entered. "Phineas, can you excuse us for a moment, I need to talk with Ferb." The red-head left and the patriarch of the house sat down on his son's bed. "Ferb, I need you to pack a suitcase immediately. You'll need to have enough clothes for two weeks. Don't forget to pack formals. You've got ten minutes to be ready." Ferb blinked then did as requested.

* * *

Once packed Ferb brought his case downstairs, his father grabbed it and tossed it into the car. "Get in, we have to leave now." Phineas looked between Ferb and his father. "Where are you going, and why are we all not going?" He inquired. Lawrence looked to his step-son sadly. "Ferb and I have to take a bit of a trip, we'll be back in a couple of weeks."

Linda watched as her husband and son drove away. "Where are they going Mom?" Phineas asked her. She looked to her son with tears in her eyes, then hugged him tight. "Mom?" He asked softly. "They're going back to England..." She sobbed. Phineas had a feeling that there was more to that statement, but he couldn't bear to see his mother cry, so he didn't ask.

Over the two week Spring Break everyone who visited with the Flynn-Fletcher brothers noticed that Ferb was absent. "Is something wrong?", "Where's Ferb?", "If he's gone on vacation, why didn't you go with him?", were some of the questions asked that Phineas didn't have the answers to.

* * *

The Monday after Spring Break ended Phineas was back at school, along with his friends. Ferb was still in England, but he no longer attended class on Mondays.

When Phineas got home from school he went to his room to start his homework. Ferb was asleep. Candace tip-toed into the room and tapped her brother on the shoulder and motioned him to come into the hallway. "They just got home a few hours ago. You have to stay quiet and let him sleep. Dad said he'd be down for dinner. I don't know about Ferb though." She said.

Linda was in the kitchen cooking dinner for her family, she looked happier than Phineas had seen her in days. "Is everything all right?" He inquired. She smiled as she hummed a tune. "Yes dear. Everything's just fine."

Lawrence stumbled downstairs for dinner. "Hey Dad! Where did you and Ferb go?" Phineas finally had the opportunity to voice the question that he'd been waiting on. Lawrence looked to his son. "Ferb and I had to go to England to visit with family, Aunt Charlotte passed away." The red-head looked puzzled. "Who's Aunt Charlotte?" Lawrence sighed. "Ferb's mother's sister." He said quietly.

* * *

Tuesday morning the boys got up and got ready for school.

Ferb went to his locker and was cornered by Isabella and the rest of the Fireside Girls. "Where have you been?", "Why didn't you say you were going on vacation." He looked directly at each one in turn then replied. "I was in England, but not on vacation. Excuse me." He said as he closed his locker and made his way to his classroom.

At lunch, Adyson caught up with him. "Why Ferb? How could you?" The thirteen-year-old sighed and looked at his lunch. "I really did enjoy our date, Adyson." He said. She shook her head. "I shouldn't even be talking to you, I'm so mad. I just want to know why you kissed me the way you did then leave town for two weeks. TWO WEEKS!" She cried. Ferb shook his head. "It's not what you think. I wasn't home an hour before I was told I had ten minutes to pack." He replied softly. "LIAR!" She screamed at him, then got up and walked away.

* * *

Ferb took a walk around the school, he didn't want to see, or talk to, anyone. He arrived back at his locker to retrieve what he needed for the afternoon when he saw Isabella and Adyson talking with Gretchen at her locker. The tall brunette came over to him. "I'm sorry Ferb. I had a great time on our date as well." The other two girls' eyes went wide. "DON'T EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN!" Adyson shrieked as she slapped him across the face.

Ferb slammed the locker door shut and started to make his way to his classroom when Gretchen ran up and tried to keep step with him. "She's just upset." The tall teen stopped mid-stride and looked at the second in command of the Fireside Girls. She could see the red mark on his cheek where Adyson's hand connected, she could see the hurt in his eyes and she could also see that he was trying desperately to hide all emotion. "I have to get to class." He said, voice strained.

* * *

Ferb took his seat and started working on his assignments for the afternoon.

After the teacher gave a short lecture on 'The States and Their Capitals', everyone was to start a research project to correlate the States, Capitals and any or all landmarks. Ferb asked if he could use the washroom.

Ferb made his way down the hall and into the lavatory. As he was washing his hands Phineas walked in. "Hey bro." The younger one greeted. The tall one nodded in reply. Phineas looked at the sink. "Although Isabella and most of the others have asked what happened to you, I didn't say anything. I mean... Aunt Charlotte was your aunt, not mine. It's really up to you if you're going to tell everyone, or anyone for that matter. Though, if I were you, I'd at least tell Adyson. She deserves the truth." The green-haired teen clutched onto the basin and hung his head. "I wanted to tell her, she never gave me the chance." He whispered and did everything in his power to shut his emotions down. Ferb stood up straighter and looked at his brother. "I don't care if she never wants to see me again. The whole thing is a waste of my time." He said evenly, then returned to class.


	8. Chapter 8

After class was dismissed for the day, Ferb went to his locker and retrieved everything he was going to need for the next day. Wednesday, he was supposed to work on his 'distance' classes. He waited for Phineas to show up, then they started to walk home. When Isabella started to catch up with them, the tall teen just tuned out their conversation.

"Ferb." Isabella said as she lightly punched him on the shoulder. "I've been talking to you for the past five minutes..." Ferb looked at her and replied. "Sorry, just thinking." He then picked up his pace.

* * *

Phineas and Isabella arrived at the Flynn-Fletcher house and walked into the kitchen. Ferb was sitting at the table going over some homework, Linda was preparing dinner and Lawrence had just come in from the garage. "Hey, Ferb, whatcha doin'?" Isabella said sweetly. The tall teen looked up from his book momentarily, raised an eyebrow at her, then went back to his homework. "Homework." He replied. The raven-haired girl sat beside him at the table, Phineas sat across from his brother. "Ferb?" She inquired. The green-haired teen put his pencil down. Isabella looked to the text he was working on. 'Exploring Math 7' then continued her thought. "Where were you over Spring Break?"

Lawrence watched his son carefully. Ferb placed his head in his hands. "I don't want to talk about it." Phineas looked worried, then tentatively spoke. "Ferb had something he had to take care of." The teen's head shot up at that and he glared at his brother, he then turned to face his neighbour. "If you must know..." He stood up and grabbed his books. "My aunt died. Are you happy? My mother's sister passed away. I went back to England to grieve with family whom I've not seen since I was three years old." Ferb left the room.

Isabella sat at the table, too shocked to move, tears trailing down her cheeks. Lawrence came over and sat down. "He took it quite hard, she was his favourite aunt; the only member of his mother's family he wanted to keep in touch with." Isabella nodded. "I keep forgetting that everyone has two sides to their family, and that in this case there are four sides to the family." She looked at Phineas across the table and Mr. Fletcher sitting beside her. "I'm so sorry, I should be heading home now." Phineas stood up and walked her to the door. "Please don't mention anything to anyone. If Ferb wants to, he'll do so in his own time. I think the only reason he said as much as he did is because you kept asking."

* * *

Phineas went upstairs to the bedroom he shared with his brother. "Ferb?" He inquired as he opened the door and walked in. He saw his brother sitting on his bed going through the photos on his digital camera. Ferb was on the verge of tears, but he held his emotions in check... barely. Ferb smiled weakly at his brother then motioned Phineas to come over and started showing him the photos and explaining who everyone was.

Linda and Lawrence ascended the stairs and stood at the open door, watching for a time, before they turned and left.

In the living room, Linda and Lawrence were talking. "I wouldn't have thought he'd take it this hard." Linda said. Lawrence shook his head. "Charlotte was his favourite aunt. He also got reacquainted with his mother and grandparents. He met cousins he never knew."

Candace walked into the living room with Stacy. "Where are Phineas and Ferb?" The eldest sibling asked. "They're in their room." Lawrence replied as Linda got up to finish making dinner. "What were you saying about Ferb's mother? He's not going back to her, is he?" The girl asked, distastefully. Lawrence shook his head. "No, she doesn't want to look after a teenager... even part time."

* * *

Phineas stood up. "I never knew. You've never spoken about your mother's side of the family." Ferb didn't look up from the camera. "You've never mentioned your father's side of your family." He replied. The youngest sighed. "That's because I don't know anything about him. Mom and Candace don't want to remember, so they never talk about it." The Fletcher lad looked directly at his step-brother. "That's sad. You should know who your parents are, it's because of them you exist. I'm not fond of my mother and what she did to Father and I, but she is my mother. Even though she doesn't want..." He started sobbing. "She doesn't want to know me." He turned the camera off and put it on his desk, then regained control over his emotions.

Phineas left the room, he knew his brother wanted privacy. The red-headed boy went downstairs and sat down at the table, resting his head in his hand. "What's wrong sweetie?" His mother inquired. He looked up. "Just thinking about something Ferb said." Linda sat down beside her son. "What did Ferb say to you to make you ponder the existence of the universe itself?" She said facetiously. Phineas looked out the patio door at the Oak tree he loved to sit under with his often quiet brother. "He said that it's sad I don't know who my father is." Linda frowned. "He said that did he?" Phineas nodded. "It's because of my parents that I exist." The matriarch of the family looked to the stairs. "Lawrence." She called out.

Lawrence walked out of the den and into the living room. "Yes darling?" Linda looked hard at him. "What exactly, does Ferb know about his biological mother?" The man of the house opened his mouth and closed it a couple of times. "I've answered any questions he's asked about her." Linda shook her head. "When do you talk about this with him? Why do you talk about her"

Lawrence looked at his wife, softness in his eyes. "Linda darling, does it really matter?" She looked incredulously at him. "Yes it matters, of course it does. She's not in his life, she gave up being a parent to him when she signed the divorce papers." He sighed and walked toward the table. "Ferb's asked while we're changing the oil on the car. Or when he and I are out for lunch sometimes." Linda went into the kitchen to finish preparing dinner. "What have you told him?"

Lawrence stood up and walked into the kitchen. "I've answered his questions. How did I meet her, how old were we when we met, why did we get divorced." He took a deep breath. "The hardest question to answer was when he asked me why she didn't want anything to do with him." Linda looked to her husband. "What did you tell him?" The British man shook his head. "I told him 'I don't have that answer'."

Everyone sat down to dinner, except Ferb who was still in his room.

* * *

The next morning Phineas and Isabella walked to school. "You can't say anything." Phineas repeated. Isabella rolled her eyes. "I won't say anything. My lips are sealed." Phineas smiled as he took her hand in his.

They entered the building and went to their lockers. "Hey, Dinnerbell! Where's yer brother?" Phineas grabbed his text book from his locker and stuffed his bag in, before closing the door. "He's got a home-study day today. Why?" Buford grumbled and slammed his fist into an adjacent locker. "I needed to copy his notes. Now I've got to take my own…" He trailed off as he spied Baljeet. "Yo, 'Jeet! Get over here. I need your notes."

* * *

After school, Isabella went over to Gretchen's to work on a project. Gretchen was pulling out everything they needed when Isabella asked, "Do you think Adyson's right?" Gretchen didn't look up. "Right about what?"

Isabella sat down on her friend's bed. "Do you think Ferb would really just leave without a good reason?" Gretchen paused a moment. "It was obvious he's upset about something." The shorter girl offered, "I doubt he'll say anything to anyone but Phineas now." She continued, then sighed. "It's too bad, really." Gretchen finished as she looked to the ground.

The next day, Phineas and Ferb made their way to school. "C'mon Ferb, you've got to say something to her." Ferb took a breath and released it as he shook his head. Phineas stopped walking. "You owe it to her. Adyson deserves the truth." Ferb wheeled on his brother. "I tried explaining things to her. She slapped me. If you think she deserves the truth… you tell her. I don't care anymore." He said then picked up his pace and flung the door to the school open and disappeared inside.

Phineas tried to catch up to his brother, however when he saw Isabella, he stopped and talked with her for a while. "Hey, Phineas…" She started when he interrupted her. "Morning, Isabella. Are you ready for our test?" Isabella blinked then smiled. "Of course, I'm ready. I studied with Gretchen last night."

They entered the school. Phineas was hoping to catch his brother over lunch, but he never saw him. Then after school, again, Phineas waited for Ferb. "What are you doin' hang'in' 'round 'ere, Dinnerbell?" Buford demanded as he stalked down the hallway. Phineas looked over. "Waiting for Ferb." He replied and Buford laughed at him. "Beanpole's left for the day. He was out the door before the bell stopped ringin'."

Phineas pondered this for a moment.

"Hey girls!" Isabella called out as she saw her friends coming down the hall. "Are we ready to work on our 'Archery Patch'?" Everyone nodded in agreement. Isabella turned to Phineas. "Do you know where we can get some targets?" Phineas grinned. "Ferb and I can make some in no time for you." He said and Isabella's eyes lit up.

"I've got homework I need to finish. I'll see you tomorrow." Adyson said before heading home. Katie looked after her a moment, "She'll never earn her patch now." Gretchen shrugged, "I don't think that's a priority of hers at the moment."

Everyone else headed toward the Flynn-Fletcher's backyard and Phineas immediately went to the garage to see what he could find. Linda came into the garage, from the kitchen, to collect the laundry. "Phineas, is something the matter with Ferb? He's not quite himself." Phineas looked over, "He's fine." He then took his supplies out to the backyard.

"Are we ready to earn this patch girls?" Isabella asked excitedly and received a chorus of "Yeah! Of course. Let's get this!" in return.

Two hours later the girls left the backyard, quite pleased that they've earned their 'Archery' patches.

Phineas went up to his shared bedroom, after he noticed that, once again, the yard had cleaned itself up. "Hey Ferb, you missed it! The girls earned their 'Archery' patches." Ferb nodded his response. Phineas frowned, "Is something wrong, bro? You know I'll help any way I can." Ferb glanced over to his brother and quirked an eyebrow.

Phineas fidgeted a bit then sat on his bed. "What's up between you and Adyson anyhow? She didn't come over." Ferb sighed. "She's not talking to me." The younger brother laughed, "So talk to her. Tell her what happened, explain things to her. It's not that hard." Ferb, once again, raised an eyebrow at his brother.

Phineas moved to sit on the edge of the desk, where Ferb was studying. "Do you want me to talk to her for you?" Ferb sighed, "I don't care." Phineas grinned. "Great, I'll call her right now and get everything sorted out." He said, pulled out his phone and moved back to his bed.

* * *

Adyson's phone rang and she pulled it out of her purse. "Hello? Phineas? Why are you calling?" She continued the conversation for a few minutes. "His aunt really died? That's why he had to leave? Why couldn't he tell me this himself?"

Phineas glanced at his brother, "He said he tried, but you slapped him." Ferb raised his eyebrow and Phineas pointed to the phone? "Do you want to talk with him?" Phineas handed the phone to his brother.

Ferb took the phone and placed it to his ear. "Adyson?"

Adyson gasped. "I'm so sorry. I had no idea. Now that I think about it, you did try to say something. Can we try again? My treat?" She listened to his response. "Great! I'll see you at school tomorrow."

Ferb stretched his neck. "I'm not in class tomorrow, it's a home study day for me." He grinned at her reply. "I'll see you this weekend." He then disconnected the phone, and handed it back to his brother. "Thank you." He whispered.

* * *

Phineas left the room and Ferb finished his homework before he picked the pamphlets out of his desk. After looking them over, again, he threw himself onto his bed and covered his head with his pillow.

"Dinner!" Linda called from the bottom of the stairs.

With a groan, Ferb rolled over and got out of bed and went down for dinner. He sighed as he took his seat at the table.

"Is something bothering you, son?" Lawrence inquired and Ferb shrugged in response. Phineas looked up from his plate, "I thought everything was going okay between you and Adyson, now that I forced you to talk to her." Again, Ferb shrugged.

Linda watched her step-son from across the table. "What's the matter dear?" With a sigh, Ferb pulled one of the pamphlets out of his pocket and placed it on the table. "I'm going away for school, but Adyson doesn't know yet.

Phineas looked up from his dinner, "You're still thinking of leaving? I... though you might have changed your mind." He said and Ferb shook his head.


	9. Chapter 9

"You should tell her, son." Lawrence pointed out. Linda shook her head. "You're still a teenager, besides, you're not leaving for four months; how long do you plan on seeing her?"

Ferb looked at his father, then his mother. "I need to tell her, but I don't know how. I never got the chance to tell her why I suddenly left after our date." Lawrence rested a fatherly hand on his son's shoulder. "Just tell her, and do so before things become serious." Ferb nodded sadly. "Do you think I should tell her tonight?"

Linda checked her watch. "It's not too late, you can see if she's available. Just don't tell her when you're out on a date." Ferb rolled his eyes and nodded. "I know that much." He stood up and went to the front door, pulled out his phone, and sent a text. The return message came back a few moments later. "I'm going out, I'll be back later." Ferb announced to his parents, then left.

* * *

Ferb walked through Danville Park and turned onto the street where Adyson lived. He looked up and saw her sitting on her front step. Adyson stood up and went up to him. "Hey." She said. Ferb nodded. "Evening."

Adyson was going to say something when Ferb pulled her into a warm embrace. "I'm starting to really like you and I want to be honest with you." He blurted out. Adyson hugged him back. "I know I like you and I want to be your girlfriend."

Ferb sighed as he pushed her to arms' length and looked into her green eyes. "I'm leaving at the end of summer. I'm enrolled in 'Semester at Sea'." He told her. Adyson studied him a moment. "What's 'Semester at Sea'?" She asked and he replied, "I'll be studying on a sailing ship. My first term we'll be sailing to Australia.

"Your parents are just letting you leave?" Adyson inquired and Ferb nodded. "When do you leave?" She whispered. Ferb moved a lock of her hair behind her ear. "I leave the last weekend of August. I understand if you'd rather-" He was cut off as Adyson thoroughly kissed him.

* * *

Ferb quietly closed the front door behind himself and started toward the steps. "I wasn't expecting you home so soon." His father remarked from behind his paper. Ferb startled. Lawrence chuckled and folded his paper. "I received a call, not too long ago, from Mister Sweetwater. He was asking about the semester at sea program. Apparently Adyson told him about it, and she is interested. I hope this has nothing to do with you, son."

Ferb blinked. "I told her I was enrolled and leave at the end of August; but never suggested that she enroll." Lawrence nodded. "I see." Ferb stood still as his father studied him and was relieved when he was told he could head upstairs.

* * *

Adyson made up her mind to date Ferb; even though he was leaving at the end of August.

"There was no room left on the ship." Adyson told Ferb, one day over lunch. With a sigh, Ferb nodded. "There's not very many spots to begin with." He said and Adyson smiled. "I've been accepted for the next term. Though we might not be on the same boat." Ferb chuckled. "We'll see what happens."

Phineas sat beside them. "Hey guys. School's almost out and you two have that Grade Seven camping trip, don't you?" Both Adyson and Ferb nodded. "Yep, we're both going and it'll be fun." Adyson chimed, once she finished her lunch.

Phineas nodded and finished his lunch. "I'm really glad things worked out for you guys." Ferb quirked an eyebrow and Adyson cocked her head to the side. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Phineas chuckled. "I never thought I'd see Ferb happy." He chuckled a bit more as he shook his head. "I'll see you guys after school." Ferb nodded and Adyson smiled. "Sure thing."

* * *

"Let's see, I've got my sleeping bag, jammies and a change of clothes." Adyson muttered to herself as she packed her bag. "I can't forget my toothbrush, that would be disgusting." She finished.

"You've got to wake up early Adyson, you'd better start thinking about getting some sleep." Mrs. Sweetwater called up the stairs. "I know Mom. I'm just making sure I've got everything for the trip."

Adyson's phone chirped with an incoming text. She grabbed the device and smiled as she read the message; she then sent her return message. "This weekend is going to be so fun!" She said aloud to her room.

In the morning, Adyson's mother dropped her off at the school and watched as she rushed off to her friends; but not before a quick "Goodbye, thank you and I'll see you Sunday."

Ferb walked to the school, alone; his pack on his back. He saw the rest of his classmates gathered about and wished he had stayed in bed. "Get o'er 'ere!" Buford called out and waved Ferb over. Ferb sighed and went to see his friend.

"Morning Buford." Ferb greeted as he took his pack off. Adyson came over and hugged him. "You made it." She said as she kissed him. Ferb quickly kissed her back and offered her a small smile.

* * *

Everyone got off the bus and made the short hike to the campsite. Ferb found a spot between a couple of trees and pitched his tent. He then went to lend a hand to Buford, who had somehow gotten half the tent upside down and twisted.

"Why didn't you say the tent smelled like rotten cheese?" One girl complained. Adyson slipped into Fireside Girl mode and looked the tent over. "Did you put this thing away while it was still wet?" She inquired and the girl, who's tent it was, nodded. Adyson shook her head. "We can't sleep here. It's a health hazard." She then turned to the girl. "You should have said something, I could have gotten my hands on a large tent."

One of the teachers came over. "What seems to be the problem?" Adyson explained that the tent couldn't be used due to mold. "You'll have to see if you can share tent space with other students then.

Adyson kicked the ground. "I'd rather sleep outside." She cursed. Ferb came up behind her. "You can take my tent, I'll sleep outside." Adyson turned around, "We could share the tent… as long as we stay out of trouble." She blushed. Ferb nodded and smiled, then picked up her pack.

The teacher spent the next hour trying to find space for the four girls in other tents and found room for three of them. "I'm sorry, I could only find room for three of you." He said. Adyson grinned. "That's okay, I've got a space." The teacher looked at her and Adyson took a breath. "I swear, nothing's going to happen." She paused. "Ferb said I could sleep in his tent with him." The teacher studied her for a moment then shrugged. "What would your parents say?" Adyson shrugged. "I don't know, but I swear… we'll do nothing but actually sleep."

The teacher shook her head as she walked away muttering about how she really should contact their parents.

* * *

Sometime, in the middle of the night, Adyson heard a noise. She reached for her light, turned it on and noticed that Ferb was still sleeping. "Ferb?" She whispered, "Wake up."

Ferb stirred and opened an eye, raising an eyebrow at his tent mate. Adyson glanced about, "I heard something." Ferb nodded and slipped out of his sleeping bag, then out of the tent.

Ferb caught the culprit, and held them tight."I give! I give!" Buford hollered and woke up the rest of the camp, bringing the teachers out. "What is the meaning of this?" One of the teachers looked about as other students came out of their tents.

"I'm just havin' me a bit 'a fun." Buford tried. Ferb sat staring into the dying embers of the campfire, wishing he were anywhere but here. Adyson was being consoled by Ginger and Katie.

"You're really lucky that the teachers agreed to let you stay in Ferb's tent." Ginger commented, then Katie voiced her opinion, "They could have sent one of you home for even making the suggestion." Ginger frowned at her friend. Adyson nodded, "Ferb said that he'd let me take the tent and he would sleep outside. I'm the one who swore to the teachers that nothing would happen between us… and I'm telling the truth when I say nothing happened." She then shook her head in anger. "Who puts a tent away while it's still wet?! How stupid can someone be?"

Katie shrugged, "Maybe no one told them. I didn't know before I joined the Fireside Girls."

* * *

The bus pulled up infront of the school and everyone stumbled off. One of the teachers came up to Ferb and Adyson. "Thank you for being responsible in the face of temptation." Adyson blushed and Ferb shrugged.

Adyson spied her mother and grabbed her pack. "Hey Ferb, I'll see you this afternoon?" He smiled in response as he grabbed his pack and headed home. "Ferb." He turned and raised an eyebrow as he saw his father. He then walked to the car. "How was your trip son?" Lawrence asked.

Ferb nodded. "I shared my tent with Adyson." He said as he put his gear in the car.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that. Can you repeat yourself?" Lawrence inquired and Ferb blinked, then took a breath. "I shared a tent with Adyson. The tent one of the other girls brought was full of mold. The teachers found space for three of the girls and I volunteered my tent to Adyson. She's the one who suggested that we share it, as long as nothing happened between us." Ferb looked at his father and was quick to finish, "Nothing happened."

* * *

Lawrence had no sooner gotten out of the car with Ferb, than the phone rang… Linda answered.

"I see." Linda said. "Thank you. We'll see you shortly." Linda hung up the phone and turned to her step-son. "That was Adyson's mother on the phone. She said that you and Adyson were sleeping together." Ferb's jaw dropped and he shook his head. "Not like that. We shared a tent. The girls' tent was full of mold and…" Ferb pulled his hair. "I give up. It's not like anyone ever listens to me."

* * *

Adyson and Ferb were sitting in the Sweetwater living room; their parents were talking in the kitchen.

"I'm never going to be allowed to see you again." Adyson gasped as she turned to face her boyfriend. "It's my fault. I'll take the blame." He said as he placed a hand on her cheek.

"Adyson, Ferb…" Mrs. Sweetwater called, as she came into the living room. "Mom." Adyson replied, quietly. The four parents studied their children, Linda spoke next. "We really want to believe that nothing happened between the two of you, however, we feel that for the next three weeks you shouldn't see each other."

Ferb took a breath and held it as he digested his fate. "That's not fair!" Adyson exploded. "Ferb's leaving in two months and you're forbidding us seeing each other for almost half that time?"

"I'm sorry dear." Adyson's mother started before Adyson interrupted her. "No you're not! You want me to be miserable! You don't care! He's leaving at the end of August and won't be home until…" She trailed off and looked toward Ferb. "Just before Christmas." He supplied. Adyson looked back to her mother. "The end of December!"

* * *

Summer started and Ferb sat under the oak tree in the back yard. "Did you really share your sleeping bag with her?" Phineas cautiously asked. The tall teen glared at his step-brother, then shook his head.

The gate opened up and Isabella walked through, closely followed by Adyson. Phineas grinned, before Isabella could say anything and Ferb's eyes went wide. "Hey Phineas, whatcha' doin'?" Isabella sang as she gave the red-head a hug. Adyson smiled and sat beside Ferb.

"I overheard part of a conversation my parents had with yours, this morning." The brunette said. Ferb's eyebrow raised. Adyson continued, "We can see each other this summer, until you have to leave." She then leaned over and kissed him.

The End

 _AN: Thank you for reading._


End file.
